Lightning
by Theo Javier
Summary: A girl is going to Discipline to become a weather witch. Briar was friends with her brother, who was a street rat. The girl being there brings back memories. Can he survive them? Can she survive them? Will it turn into a awful fight? Or a big love story?
1. Spying...

By:gammer_girl13  
  
Story Name: Lightning  
  
Rating:PG-13 (I don't know what I might do later on, so....)  
  
Summery:A girl goes to Discipline to strengthin her powers, so she checks out the house and how everything goes on there.   
Hey how ya doin   
Yeah I'm doin mighty fine,   
Last time I think,   
It's been a long time   
Stop smilin at me get that look off your face,   
Please don't come around   
Ptop being so fake   
I know you do not like me   
And ya made it very clear   
Always talking 'bout me,   
From what I hear,   
Always bring me down   
When you thought that you could,   
I want you to know that I'm doin so good.   
  
Chapter 1*  
Chloe Storms  
  
  
Chloe Storms, as she was called now, slid silently past the group of adult Dedicates toward the path that led toward Discipline, a house for children that weren't 'getting along' with the other students. She was to be sent there tomorrow, and wanted to check it out before she kenw what she was getting herself into. Of course, there still was time to run away back home. Mother needed help with the twins and her older siblings, so she would be needed there.  
  
Chloe Storms. Her name fit her profile. She had dark black hair, that was either in a horse tail, briads, or down free wandering around her head. Her eyes were dark brown and excting, she was the most exciting character at Winding Circle, probably. And her skin was golden brown. She had freckles, and a button nose.  
  
As silent as she could, she shut the door. She did all the kinds of things she kenw for luck. Her kind; spitting on the floor to ward off luck-eaters, drawing a God circle on her chest, and putting her fist on top of the other, like climbing a rope. Now, she would be protected, in case she met anything bad. And, as she ran, she nearly tripped over her dark blue skirts and white petticoats.   
  
She saw the small house coming up, so, she slowed her pace. She was going to see what was happening in this house. And that would determine the rest of Chloe Storms life.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Briar! You come back here!" Sandry cried, jumping up from her chari. "No one pulls my hair and gets away with it!"  
  
Briar was chased by her around the table, and then around Rosethorn, then to the roof.  
  
"Sorry," Briar said, grinning madly.  
  
"You should be."  
  
Briar looked across the wild fields. He saw a blue dot with a dark black thing following it around. Then, surronding it was silver. Silver-magic. All of the kids could see magic now. But...This magic was different then weaving magic, and then different from briar and Daja's; but similair to Tris's.  
  
~Maybe a weather-witch~ Briar thought. ~Hey, why is she coming over here?~  
  
*Sandry* Briar mind/spoke to the girl next to her.  
  
*What?* she asked, looking his direction.  
  
*The blue-black dot. With the magic shadowing it. It looks like a person...*  
  
*Briar.* The voice was sharp and stern. She shot a look in her direction.   
  
*Do not go assuming.*  
  
*I'm not assuming. I'm just saying, maybe...it's a new student! Wouldn't it be great if we got a new frined? Someone like...A new weather-witch. Then, we could actually get Tris off ~my~ back and on hers. They could argue over weather, like old men...*  
  
Sandry was doing her best not to giggle at him.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Chloe Storms couldn't even bleieve her ears. Was she hearing this conversation?   
  
"Pirate coming? Again?" a feminine voice said.  
  
"Yes Tris." That sounded like Niklaren Goldeye, who had been rumored to stay there because he was helping the 'weather-witch.'  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Don't start an earthquake," a boyish voice said. "That would be a strange coincidence."  
  
"Oh shuddup Briar."  
  
"Make me, darling, Tris."  
  
"Oh. He knows my name. It's not Coppercurls anymore."  
  
"Sandry, come weave with me."  
  
"Ok Lark."  
  
Was this the way it was at Discipline?  
  
Was it?  
  
Moving closer to a window, the girl looked in, and saw people sitting around a small room, and they looked happy. Chloe wanted to be happy...But didn't know if she could, again.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Briar lept into the attic, racing down the stairs. He wanted to protect his family from whatever it was, if it was evil.  
  
He raced down the stairs, to the door openned it, and ran outside. He ran around the house, till he reached the blue dot, standing by the window, not facing it.  
  
"Hey! You there! What're you doin?"  
  
He ran over, and found the dot, which turned out to be a person-a girl at that.  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Briar?"  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Chloe?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of chapter 1! I'm sooooo sorry it's so short! But I had an idea about it, and needed to write it down. I'm ready if you want to kill me because it's sooo short! But, I don't know what to rate it, so I'm putting it on PG-13, only because i don't know I'm going to be. I might be mad, so Chloe will be mad. Oh..and...I LOVE BRIAR!!  
  
And, I would also like to thank all the people (my friends) that gave me the inspiration for this fic series. Thank you;  
Ashley, Kristy, Courtney, Danielle, Devon, Tiffany, Lacie, Lauren, Jeni, Jessie, Cassie (the twins). And a VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO CARLA WHO TOLD ME ABOUT TAMORA PIERCE BY EXPLAINING ABOUT ......TRIPS DOWN MEMORY LANE ARE KINDA BORING NOW! So, thank you all! And, good night!  
  
Thank you, thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Chloe Storms herself. You can borrow her if you would like, but tell me first! Thank you! 


	2. Memories

AN( I'm so sorry! I just now realized, I messed up the ending in the last fic! It should have been Chloe asking, Roach? instead of Briar? I'm so sorry! Don't kill me, pwease! I'm only a kid! (I'm not a goat!) But, just don't flame me, please. I've realized my mistake, and now I told you. BYE NOW!)  
  
Name:Lightning   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Chloe goes back to Memory Lane, and get's mad at briar! You find out why she doesn't like him! heehee  
  
Chapter Two:Memories  
  
  
Show me the meanin  
Of bein lonely  
So many words  
For the broken hear  
It's hard to see  
in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me  
And maybe  
Nights of light  
So soon to come  
Wild and free  
I could feel the sun  
Your every wish  
Will be done  
They tell me  
Show me the meaning  
Of bein lonely  
Is this the feelin  
I need to walk with?  
Tell me why  
I can't be there  
Where you are  
There's somethin' missin   
In my heart  
  
-BSB  
Show Me the Meanin Of Being Lonely  
  
~*~Memories of Chloe~*~  
  
I was just a young girl, when I was taught who I was. What class, or level, some people say. Most people don't learn as early as I did, but, i learned from my brother, Flash. We were going through the town, and people were calling us names.   
  
"Look! The street rat couldn't find a girlfrined! So he uses his sister!"   
  
"Flash?" I asked. "What's a street rat?"  
  
"WE're street rats. Everyone has their own kind. Like us. We're the street rats. We steal things. Them, they're merchants. They don't like us, because we steal things. You see...Everyone has a place."  
  
That's my first ever lesson. Everyone has a lesson in life, this was one of my many. My brother wasn't proud of what we were, but that's all we would ever bve, because that's how our family lives. But, like everyone else, I had good times. But, there are always the bad things. I lived with Flash untill, I was twelve, I think. But, I didn't want to leave my btoher. I had no choice..He was going to the coal mines for the rest of his life. He had gotten a third X on him, for getting in trouble. My brother had been best frineds with a boy named Roach. He was supposed to watch me, but he ran off. I could never believe it.   
  
So, I was shipped off to Winding Circle to become a student. And there, I found, Roach. Only, now he is called....BRIAR MOSS! Can you believe it? I used to be Violet Eyes, because of my eyes, and now I'm called Chloe Storms.   
  
~*~*~BACK INTO REALITY~*~*~  
  
"SO, you're called Briar now?" Chloe Storms asked, running her fingers through her jet black hair.   
  
"Yes. It's been a while, Violet Eyes. What are you called now?"  
  
"Chloe Storms."  
  
"hmm..Chloe. Thats a pretty name. What does Storms mean? Why'd you pick it?"  
  
"Well. No, as I think of it...I'm known to make storms."  
  
Chloe forced a smile.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to get back."  
  
"Why leave so soon?" he asked.  
  
"You must've forgotten, Briar Moss, but I'm still a street rat. I still like to be called Violet Eyes. I didn't betray my best friend, for thesome stupid school. My brother is in the coal mines, for the rest of his life. You were supposed to take cared of me, I mean, watch out for me. ANd so far you've done a bad job. I have to go now, Briar Moss."  
  
ANd with that, Chloe turned her heal and left, heading back to the dorms.  
  
~I don not want to go to Dicipline. I hate Roach now, because he betrayed my brother. They were like brothers, but, now hes a trader. He was supposed to be the guy I liked. Now..I could care less if he dropped off the face of the Earth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
that was bizarre. Can you tell, I can't even make a LONG chapter. I mean, it's the weekend. I can't even write a long chapter! the last chapter...wasn't long either. Ok, now, this is why I'm writing short stories. I'm writing it because every long chapter I wrote I never finished the series. I think this might work. Bye now!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Chloe. The song belongs to Backstreet Boys, and whoever else in the world owns it. Happy Birthday, everyone in the world has a birthday.  
  
GO PANTHERS!!  
  
Ok, with out further ado, REVIEW! PWEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE! DON"T FLAME PLEASE. I LOVE BRIAR! I FEEL SORRY FOR HIM NOW, CHLOE"S KICKIN" HIS BUTT. SOrry. Bye now! 


	3. Crushing You

A.N. Chapter 3!  
Lightning  
Crushing You  
  
By:Glammer_Girl13  
  
  
Summery-Chloe tells her story, and Tris is the bad person in this thingamajigger. Briar tells his secret. Whoppeedido. Briar walks in and get's an eye ful.  
  
Baby   
I'm so into you  
You got that somthin'  
what can I do?  
Baby   
you spin me around  
The earth is movin,  
but I can't feel the gorund  
Every time you look at me   
My heart is jumpin  
It's easy to see  
My heart is jumpin  
It's easy to see  
Lovin' you means so much more  
More than anyything I ever felt before  
You drive me crazy  
I'm just can't sleep  
I'm so excited,   
I'm in too deep  
Ooh..  
Crazy!  
But it feels alright..  
Baby think you love me   
keeps me up all night.  
-Britney Spears  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Chloe Moves In  
  
"This is going to be so bad," Chloe said, looking around the house sadly. "I have to live with a merchant, a noble, a Trader, and a traitor. Oooh!" she said, sarcasm leaking from her voice. But, of course, when everyone had finally met her, they felt the same way.   
  
Chloe brushed her hari back into a horse tail that reached nearly to her waist, and looked with glaring eyes as she walked up the stairs to her room. -This is why they call it Discipline. You have to stay with defferent people, not your own kind. And you have to like it, or you run away.- Chloe looked around her room-prison.  
It wasn't so bad, for a room. It had a nice window view, and and a cute little bed with a white quilt.  
  
"Hi!" a jolly voice came from the doorway.  
  
"It's you. What?" she asked. The small noble girl stood at the door, carrying a book.  
  
"Niko said that you might like reading. SO Tris told me to give you this, if you really are a weather witch."   
  
"As long as it's not from the traitor."  
  
"The Trader? Daja? What's wrong with her?" the noble; Sandrilene fa Toren, Sandry, they called her, asked.  
  
"No. Not Tra-der. Trai-tor."  
  
"Who's that?" she asked, crinkling her nose.  
  
"Roach. You call him Briar Moss."  
  
"Oh! What'd he do?"  
  
"Well.."   
  
-Should I trust her? Maybe I can..She IS a noble..-  
  
"It's a long story. Maybe.."  
  
"Maybe what?" a girl with copper hair and gold rimmed spectcles asked, looking into the room nosily.  
  
"Who asked you, copper head?"  
  
"Yes, I'm proud of it too. At least my hair is close to being tame," she said.   
  
"Oh. Don't make fun of my hair. It did nothing to yours. I was going to tell Sandrilene why I hate your friend Briar. But you butted in. So, if you'd kindly leave, I could get on to tell."  
  
"Tell me too. It's not like I actually like Briar," Tris lied. Over the years, they had became very tight, and she just wanted to know what he had done that was so bad.  
  
"Ok. Well, come in, go fetch the Trader. She'll want to know about it."  
  
After they found Daja, the girls sat on Chloe's bed and listened tentavly to Chloe.  
  
"It all started when my brother Flash got caught in a street fight. You see, Briar and my brother were like this," she said, crossing her index and middle fingers," and he got caught. Well, 'Briar,' was gone, living the good life here at Discipline. Meanwhile, my brother was heading off to the coal mines. Briar was supposed to be my guardian for me while my brother was away. He wasn'lt to be found. Luckily I was invited to go to Winding Circle. So...Here I am today. I was alone, living by myself for over a year. You should have seen how skinny I was. My ribs stuck out. I looked hollow. I would eat for days at the longest. Water was scarce. My life was bad. I almost killed myself a few times. And here my guardian is. Weeding."  
  
Chloe's eyes spilled over as she told her story.   
  
"That is why I hold my grudge."  
  
Sandry threw her arms around Chloe and drew her in for a tight hug.  
  
"How-How could he do that?" Daja asked.  
  
"But, how do you know that he had a choice? What if he would have gone to the coal mines?" Tris defended.  
  
"I shouldn't have told you. I knew that was going to happen...." Chloe shook her head.  
  
~*~  
  
The gang was sitting down to lunch now, and Sandry, Daja, and Chloe shot glares at Briar, hopping that he would look up and see them.  
  
"Why are they looking at me like that?" Briar asked, leaning over to talk to Tris un-happily.  
  
"Chloe told them about how you left and left her by herself. Sounds like an over-rated love story to me," Tris teased, knowing it would make him mad.  
  
"Actually..I have had a crush on her since..I knew her and she started..grwoing."  
  
Tris looked at him trying not to giggle.  
  
"Really?"   
  
he nodded.  
  
"I want to apologize. But she would never like me back."  
  
"Well..we could change that," Tris said.  
  
~*~  
  
"We have to take baths in-front over each other?" Chloe asked.  
  
The other two girls nodded.  
  
"Oh, great. This will be so great..."  
  
They all got in the bath. It wasn't so bad, because they didn't have anything the other did not. (A.N. We have to take showers infornt of eachother during camp, and they all tell us the same thing. *You're all girls..*)  
  
About a minute later, Briar walked in.  
  
"BRIAR!" Sandry shrieked.   
  
"This is not the-Tris! I'm going to kill you," he said, blushing furiously.   
  
He not only got to see Daja and Sandry in towels, but a full view of Chloe's everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hemm..That was weird. This is my record.YIPEE! I can't wait untill June.  
  
Squire comes out. I love reading Kel. I just finished reading the Daine series. Now I have to read the Alanna series. Can ya believe it? No, me neither. Then I have to read...dun-dun-dun! The rest of the Circle of Magic series. Can ya believe it? Me neither. Well.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the magic friends, I do not own there needy mends. I do not want to, not to day, so I'-Okay, that was very, ver, very lame. I don't own any of the songs I use in the beginning of songs..The first song was Destiny's Child, Hey How ya doin'? Like that song!  
  
  
  
  
See that little box down there? Please, use as directed. 


	4. Changes

"Never look back,"  
we said  
How was I to know  
I'd miss you so  
Loneliness up ahead,  
emptieness  
Behind  
Where do I go?  
  
And you didn't hear  
All my joy  
Through my tears  
All my hopes  
Through my fears  
Did You know,  
still   
I miss you somehow  
-Brtiney Spears  
From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart  
  
Ok, so the song has nothing to do with my fic..Well..It kinda does, in a way.  
Now, here's to the last Chapter. Chapter Five is the epilogue!!  
I'm changing the name of the story. It's called,"Forgive Or Forget.." Sounds corny, I know, but..it matches!  
  
Chapter 4  
Changes  
  
Chloe gasped.  
  
"ROACH!" she cried, trying to cover herlself; unsuccessfully.   
  
"Oh, godess...I'm sorry!" he said, covering his eyes.  
  
"Get out!" she screeched.  
  
Briar raced out of the Temple, cursing lightly to himself.  
  
~But you have to admitt, she has a great body~ the little voice in his head called.  
  
  
~And you didn't mind that..~  
  
"Shuddup," he spoke aloud.  
  
~*~  
  
  
"What a pervert!" Sandry said, rapping a towel around herself again.  
  
Chloe blushed deep red, trying to move, but her legs seemed to form to mush.  
  
The truth of the matter was..she wanted it to happen again.  
  
She used to have a crush on him, when she didn't hate his guts.  
  
When he was Roach.  
  
She remembered it now.   
  
~MEMORIES~  
  
"Hey Violet Eyes!" Roach called.  
  
"Thank you for braiding my hair, CoCo," she said, thanking her brother's girlfriend. Her mother and her were going to elope that week, and only Roach and she knew it.  
  
"Hi Roach!" she called, hopping off the char, running out to the road.  
  
*I hope that he holds my hand again.*  
  
Truth. He hadn't held-held her hand, only held it becasue she was scared.  
  
~*~BACK TO NOW~*~  
  
Chloe looked down the table to Briar, who was staring at his food, not raising his eyes to eye level.  
  
"Un.." Chloe mumbled.  
  
"What?" Sandry asked.  
  
"Huh? oh..I'm.." Chloe said, a sudden wave of dizzieness making her tremble and sway.   
  
She fell off the stool with a thump.  
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
When Chloe finally came to, it was Briar leaning over her.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.  
  
"Eighty four? wait...Four..i think."  
  
"Close enough. Now, let's get you to bed." He picked her up with out any   
complaints, and took her up the staris to her small room.  
  
"Rest up. We'll check on you later."  
  
"Briar..Wait."   
  
Brair turned around; he had been half way to the door.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. He walked back over to the bed, and leaned down.  
  
"I..."  
  
Chloe pulled his head down, and kissed him on the lips.   
  
The kisses sweetness surged through her body, making it tingle in in every posssible place. Thoughts of back then came to her mind-back when she had been a kid, and dreamt of this moment happening.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"W-What was that for?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
Before she could answer, he eased his lips onto hers, and teased hers with his. He ran his tongue over her lips, waitng for her to let him enter.  
  
She did.  
  
The kiss ended later, with her laying limp in his arms.  
  
"No," she said, when he leaned away.  
  
He smiled. "Don't want to tire you out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I may end the series here. I don't know why...But I think I will.  
Ok..Thankies:  
  
TO ALL YOU WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok. Now..I shall write the epilque. Bye...  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything but Chloe. The song belongs to Britney Spears and her people, as does the other songs. Hahahahahaha  
  
  
  
See that nice box at the bottom of the screen. Use the directions as they alppy. 


	5. Epilogue

By: Glam_Girl13 AKA Glammer_Girl13)  
  
Title: Lightning  
  
Summery: Just a bit and cheese helmet.  
  
Hey ladies,  
Why is it  
That men can  
Do us wrong?  
  
Why is it  
That we just   
Decide to keep  
Holdin' on?  
  
Why is that  
We never just  
Seem to have  
The strength   
To leave?  
  
But he's got   
To go, yes  
Hes got to   
Go.  
-Destiny's Child  
  
He's Got To Go  
  
Epilogue  
  
Chloe Storms looked up at Briar confused.   
  
"You won't tire me," she said.   
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, grinning down at her. "Because I wouldn't want to hurt you again."  
  
"Oh Briar..I'm...sorry. I..I just miss my brother. And when you weren't there...I..I felt like it was the end of the world!" as her tears began, rain started pouring outside. "I'm...Sorry."  
  
"And I forgive you. I'm sorry also..For leaving you...It's just so confusing here, now with you. I don't-I won't know if I'm Briar or Roach. I won't know if you Violet EYes or Chloe Storms."  
  
"I know one thing. We're together."  
  
And with that, Chloe pulled Briar down to her, and placed her lips gently on his. The kiss was short and sweet, nothing more.  
  
"Briar..." She said, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm glad we're not in a fight anymore. I've missed you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
~*~  
  
  
The next day, when Briar and Chloe sat together, Tris and Sandry and Daja looked at eachother, amazed.  
  
"Hey Bri, pass the milk please," Sandry said, looking up at him with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Sure Sand." He passed the milk, then went back to his breakfast.  
  
"So, is the fight over?" tris asked, looking up hopefully.  
  
"Just a bit," said Chloe, smiling at Briar.  
  
"Just a bit," Briar agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ok, that was an abrubt ending.  
  
  
TO ALL:  
  
  
  
I"M SO SORRY! I TOTALLY TOOK TO LONG, AND NOW IT'S KINDA CRAPPY! SORRY IF IT WAS TOO SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO START MY NEW STORY!   
  
  
As for the disclaimers:  
  
I don't own the Circle Of Magic crew, but I own Chloe Storms, and the milk!  
  
  
And, For a few words from Glam:  
  
  
No one can hurt me in my cheese helmet! Hahahahaha...Anyways, I would like to say thank you to all of the people who read this fic. It is my favorite of them all right now, because I'm not too happy about the others and how they went. But this one is my pride and joy. For now anyways! Oh yes! THE CHAD IS GREAT! Love Tom Green...  
  
So, thankies:  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers. And my friends. I'm going to dedicate this to kristy and Ashley; who don't tell me what to write, but inspire and encourage me.  
  
  
So, sorry this is so short!   
  
X's AND O's!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
See the box? Use correctly, please.  
  
Thank you1 


End file.
